


Miracle

by Zandrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, BabyGirl, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Miracles, Miscarriage, daddy!Bucky, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and his wife bring home their daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

You and Bucky have been waiting a while for this day. You have been married for six years and finally you get to take your first and only baby home.

It has taken a lot to get here. It took two years of marriage to convince Bucky that he would be a great dad to a child and since then he has been hoping for one as much as you have. Since then, you’ve spent four years in pain, using each other as support as you had two miscarriages. After the second you went to a specialist only for them to tell you it was a 13% chance that you would be able to bear a child.

So this little girl is your little miracle.

There would be no other children for you, unless you adopted or used a surrogate mother because it was revealed after you gave birth that you would no longer be able to have any other children.

You softly hum to and rock the baby nestled in your arms while Bucky unlocks the door and guides you inside your little apartment, his hand protectively on your back. You let a tear roll down your face as the three of you finally step inside.

“Hey, hey baby, don’t cry,” Bucky soothes, threading his fingers through your hair. “No more tears. We did it, we’re parents now.”

You nod and lean up to kiss him gently but suddenly pull away when you feel the little angel in your arms start to squirm.

A little squeak then a cry leaves her lips as her nose scrunches up and her little hands ball into fists.

“Hey sweetheart, don’t cry,” you whisper and bounce her slightly in your arms. “Do you want to hold her Buck?”

His face lights up and a grin spreads onto his lips as he takes her from your arms. You sit down on the couch watching as your husband gently rocks her while swaying around the small living room.

“Hey baby girl, I’m your daddy and that’s your mummy but of course you already know that because you spent nine months in her tummy,” he whispers down to the girl who has now stopped crying and was instead looking up curiously at her dad. “How about mummy and I show you your room?”

You hop up, following Bucky down the hall to the nursery. You decided you didn’t want to use pink so instead you went with lilac and white oak décor.

He sits down in the rocking chair, your little girl still staring at him in wonder. He keeps chatting on about the room as you watch from the door. Without realising it, you’re crying again but there is nothing sad about you tears. They are happy tears at finally having a family with the best man in the world.

~

You abruptly sit up in bed, Bucky doing the same as you both hop out of bed together at the sound of your baby’s cries through the monitor.

You stumble into the dimly lit bedroom, James getting there first and picking her up.

“You go back to bed babe,” he rasps and kisses you lightly. You nod slowly and stumble back to bed, deciding to wait up for Bucky. You listen through the monitor to Bucky’s soft singing and smile when you hear your baby stop crying all together.

You look to the doorway and see Bucky’s shirtless form silently walk in. He slips into bed next to you and pulls you into his arms so you’re spooning.   
  
“I think I came up with the perfect name,” he whispers, placing soft kisses down the back on your neck as his thumb strokes the exposed skin of your hip. You make a noise, alerting him to continue. “What about Taylor Eve Barnes?”

You smile and turn around, cupping your husbands’ cheeks.

“I love it, that’s the perfect name for our little girl,” you say softly. He grins at you, obviously so overjoyed that you like it.

“I’m so happy (Y/N),” he whispers and places a kiss on your nose making you giggle. “I love you so much Mrs Barnes.”

You giggle at him, “And I love you Mr Barnes.”


End file.
